Misao
by SilverFoxPokeFan231
Summary: Tsurugi Akito must free his school from a curse,created by his deceased classmate who seeking for vengeance. Rated T for blood,mild language,violence,etc.
1. Curse Begins

**Pokefan:Hey, guys! Pokefan here with the first chapter of "Misao"! I worked my butt off this and I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:SilverFoxPokeFan231 does not own "Misao" or the characters, they all rightfully belong to RPG makerSen. To those who have NOT yet played "Misao" and/or are a beginner, Pokefan STRONGLY suggests you stop reading from here, but if you are going to continue reading, Pokefan hopes you enjoy it.**

**Pokefan:On with the fanfic!**

* * *

**(?)**

**HELP...**

**FIND ME...**

**(Akito)**

**Uh...Misao? Is that you, Misao? Misao!**

Akito:*wakes up*!? Wha...? Was that...a dream...? Could be, it has been 3 months.*looks at the clock*GAH! It's 7:50! I'll be late!

**(Akito)**

**I'm Tsurugi Akito. I'm 16, I go to Kusaka Academy, 1st year, and unlike all the others students who stay in dorms, I stay at home. It's been 3 months since a classmate of mine, Suzuki Misao, has hasn't returned home to her parents, and students are saying that she's dead. I'm not a believer of those types of rumors, really. Misao never stood out and she always got bullied. I wanted to be her friend...but I'm too late, I guess...I hope she's okay...**

Akito:I'm off!

Mrs. Tsurugi:(in another room)Take care, and be careful!

Akito:Hai!*leaves*

**~Kusaka Academy, Class A-1~**

Sohta:*writing on the board*Today, class, we will be learning about DNA.

**(Sohta Hideki:Kind-hearted teacher, though he can be rough at times. Admired by many students, mainly female students, for his looks and personality.)**

Ayaka:*lover-dovey tone*He's so cool~...!

**(Saito Ayaka:Akito's childhood friend and neighbor. A girly-tomboy with a really positive attitude.)**

Akito:*looking out the window**3 months...Where could she be...?*

Sohta:Everyone's DNA-*looks at Akito*-sigh-*slams his hand on the board***MR. TSURUGI!**

Akito:Gah-!*turns to Sohta*H-hai?!

Sohta:You have guts ignoring my lecture, young man. Please pay attention. I don't want you to fall behind.

Akito:Y-yes,sir. G-gomen'nasai.

**(GIGGLE,CHUCKLE,SNORT)**

Yoshino:-chuckles-What a dweeb.

**(Ichinose Yoshino:Leader of the female freshmen bullies. Ayaka's description of her;A cold-blood, heartless witch.)**

Sohta:Class! Pay attention, this will be on the test!

class:EEHH?!

Sohta:What was that?!

class:N-nothing, Sohta-sensei!

Sohta:That's what I thought.*turns to the blackboard, continues writing*Now, as I was saying;Everyone's DNA is unique.

**~End of class~**

**DING DING DONG DING~**

(some students are chatting, playing card games, doing homework, etc.)

Ayaka: Did you see Sohta-sensei's new suit? It looked so cool, just like him! And he's so suave~

Akito:I couldn't care less, Aya...Don't you think we could talk about something else?That's practically all we ever talk about. Mainly you.

Ayaka:Sure,Aki-chan! What d'you wanna talk about? Maybe about Saotome~?F3

Akito:*blushing*E-eh?! Why her?!

Ayaka:Well, you **_obviously LIKE_** her.

Akito:I-I-I-I-I didn't say I _LIKE_ her! I-I just think she's k-kinda pretty...

Ayaka:*playful smirk*Reaaally~? Nyehehe~F3

Akito:*blushes even more*Yes, really! And don't laugh like that!

Ayaka:'Kay 'kay, sorry! Oh, yeah! I gotta use that.*takes out a tiny bottle of hand cream, puts some on her hands*

Akito: ? Why are you...?

Ayaka: Oh, maybe you don't know. I heard this rumor that Sohta-sensei**-giggles-**has a hand fetish! So I thought if I clean my hands everyday, he'll like me more!

Akito:You know I'm not a believer of rumors, but if it's true, be careful.

Ayaka: ? How come?  
Akito: People with fetishes are pretty dangerou. When my mom was a student in this school, the old principle had a fetish for women, especially younger ones. I mean, he almost raped my mom.

Ayaka:*interested*Then what, then what?!

Akito:Well, my dad saved her, called the cops and got the principle arrested. By what Mom told me, that was how they first met.

Ayaka:Wow! It's like a fairy tale! A knight in shining armor saves his dearest princess from the forces of evil! So romantic~

Akito:But you get the point, right? People with fetishes can be real dangerous and take it too far. So please, be careful.

Ayaka:*ruffles Akito's hair*I will, buddy, no worries!

Yoshino:So did you hear?

Akito: ?*turns to the right to see Yoshino, Kudoh, Tohma and Saotome talking*

Tohma:Hear what?

**(Ishigari Tohma:The "pretty boy" in Akito's class and Saotome's boyfriend. A total flirt.)**

Yoshino:About**-whisper-**Misao's Curse.

Akito:*heard what Yoshino said*?!*Misao's...Curse...?!*  
Ayaka:Aki?

Saotome:W-what about it?

**(Oakido Saotome:Just "Otome" for short. A real sweetheart and Tohma's girlfriend.)**

Yoshino:I heard her unresting spirit will curse this school and **_WILL_ **kill whoever she has a grudge on! No mercy!

Tohma:If that's the case, then you'll be the first t'go!

Yoshino:EH?! Why me?!

Kudoh:You did bully her a lot.

**(Terui Kudoh:Misao's childhood friend. Kind of dark and gloomy.)**

Yoshino:I was just playing around with her! Anyway, no WAY am I gonna be first! Ishigari'll be first!

Tohma:Oh, no fucking way in Hell! Misao wouldn't do that! She looked up to me!

Saotome:T-Tohma, Misao might curse me, too.

Yoshino:Why wouldn't she? I mean, you ARE his girlfriend.

Tohma:*hugs Saotome*Don't worry, Otome. No curse's gonna get'cha.

Saotome:Aww~*kisses his cheek*  
Yoshino:*gag noise*Bleagh! You two lovebirds are gross!

Kudoh:*sweatdrop*^^;

Tohma:Misaaooo~! Don't curse us, pleaaase~! All's forgiven, riiight~?!

(lights go out, students start to freak out)

Tohma:Eh?!

Saotome:T-the lights!

Yoshino: Ooo~, you shouldn't have done that! You pissed Misao off!

Tohma:Fuck off, Yoshino!

Kudoh:The power must've went out, so don't freak out.

Saotome:Could be.

Ayaka:Aki, I'm starting to freak the heck out!

Akito:*gets a headache*gehh...!

**(?)**

**FIND ME...HELP ME...**

Akito:M...Misao...?I t's you, isn't it, Misao?!

Ayaka:Aki?  
Tohma:D-don't make stuff up, Akito! I don't hear-!

Kudoh:*gets a headache*Argh!

**(?)**

**HELP ME...**

Kudoh:Misao...?!

Saotome:Kudoh, you too?!

Yoshino:Knock it off, both of you! You're joking at a time like this?!

Kudoh:We're not joking!

Akito:We really do hear her!

Yoshino:If you two can hear her ,then all of us should be able to hear her, but all I hear is your nonsense!

Akito:Look, I don't know why you can't hear her, but I do!

Yoshino:*pissed off*Tsurugi...Cut the crap right **NOW!***slaps Akito on the cheek*

(earthquake starts, students start screaming)

boy:Everyone, cover your heads! Under a desk! N-no one panic!

**~minutes later, Student Council room~**

Akito:*on the ground**waking up*Huh...?*stands up*W-where am I?

?:Ah, finally awake, I see.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Onigawara and Library

**SILVERFOXPOKEFAN DOES NOT OWN MISAO NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Akito:Huh...?*stands up*W-where am I?

?:Ah, finally awake, I see.

Akito:!?*turns to the desk*

**(Akito sees a bald, young looking man who has piercing red eyes, pale white skin, elf-like ears, a white shirt with a black vest, tie and suit pants with a smirk on his face, sitting on a chair)**

Akito:Who are you? Where am I and what's going on?

Onigawara:Calm yourself. My name is Onigawara, I am the student council president.

Akito:Onigawara...? I guess that answers where I am, but you haven't answered my last question.

Onigawara:Ah, yes. You see, a curse has ascended upon this school, sending it along with everyone in it to a parallel dimension called Other World, home of Ghosts, Demons, about every mythological creatures known to mankind.

Akito:Wait, you said something about a curse. Who made it?

Onigawara:It was created by your deceased classmate, Suzuki Misao.

Akito:Misao...?!

**(Yoshino)**

**About-****_whisper-_****Misao's Curse.**

Akito:*Misao's Curse...It's real, Yoshino was right...*

Onigawara:Are you alright?

Akito:? Uh, y-yeah, just thinking about something.

**(a girl with long braided black hair, a pair of glasses with swirls on them and in the girl's uniform, runs in terrified)**

girl:**ONIGAWARA-SAAAN!**

Onigawara:Miss Library,what happened?

Akito:*Library...? Strange name...*

Library:T-the school! It's all creepy and icky a-and full of m-m-m-monsters! A student got killed in front of me! I swear, I'll never be able to eat hamburgers ever again...! And what's worse, the monsters are ghosts and zombies and walking skeletons and-and...!Q~Q

Onigawara:Calm yourself, please. I am well aware of the school's current condition.*turns to Akito*I would like you to meet Library. She is co-president and helps out in the library. Since she is always there, that is why I call her Library.

Akito:A-ah...*smiles*Nice to meet you, Library.I'm-

Library:Tsurugi Akito, 16 years old, in Class A-1 with Sohta-sensei, not in a dorm;which is really rare, and has an interest for mythology.

**...(Akito sweatdrops)**

Library:*blushing in embarrassment*A-ah, I-I-I-I'm not a s-s-s-stalker or anything, h-honest!

Akito:It's okay, I believe you.^^;

Onigawara:Mr. Tsurugi, I have a favor to ask of you.

Akito:A favor?

Onigawara:If I am correct, you heard a voice calling out to you in class, correct?

Akito:A voice...?

**(Misao)**

**HELP ME...FIND ME...**

Akito:Misao's calling for help, and she said she wants to be found...

Onigawara:*smiles*Well, that settles it.*stands up*It seems you are the only one who can save this school.

Akito:Wait,what?! Hold on a sec, what are you talking about?!

Onigawara:Since she has called out to you, you should be the one who is capable enough of saving her.

Akito:Wait, I'm not the only one! A classmate of mine, Terui Kudoh, also heard Misao!

Library:He's right. I was going to the classrooms when the lights went out to check if everyone was alright, then I heard Akito-san and Kudoh-san scream before I could enter.

Onigawara:Strange. If he did, then he should have been teleported here.

Akito:*He makes a good point...But Kudoh had a headache and he said he heard Misao...*

Onigawara:So, will you do it? Will you save the school and end this curse?

Akito:...

Onigawara:Well, if you do not want to-

Akito:I'll do it!

Onigawara:? And may I ask, why?

Akito:I barely know Misao, but I can tell that she's in pain right now. I want to help her, because I'm her friend!

Library:*Friend...?**smiles*Well, I agree with Akito-san. That's a very sweet and courageous thing to do!

Onigawara:Alright then. I should at least tell you how to end the curse. Reason unknown, Misao's killer chopped her in six;head, heart, legs, arms, eyes and brain. He kept one of them, the rest where spread around somewhere in the school due to the curse. You must find the six body parts and take them to the alter, set them on the small tables, go to the lantern and the curse will cease.

Akito:What about the rest of her body?

Onigawara:That, I do not know. Me. Tsurugi, I wish you the best of luck.

Akito:Thanks. I'm off!

Library:H-hold on! C-can you take me to the library...? I-I'm to scared t-to go alone...

Akito:Sure, let's go.

Library:Wait!*grabs a chair*Okay, I'm ready.

**~2nf floor~**

Library:*walking behind Akito, gripping on her chair, terrified out of her wits*Y-y-you don't think a m-m-m-monster will attack us, r-r-right...?

Akito:*walking*Don't worry, it'll be safe.

**CREEEAAAK**

Library:W-w-what was that?!

Akito:*looks down and sees Library stepping on a loose piece of floorboard*Loose floorboard.

Library:Oh...*moves her feet away from the loose floorboard*

**GIGGLE~~**

Akito:Library...Please tell me that was you...

Library:I wish I could say yes...!*shivers*S-something's breathing on my neck...!*turns her head slowly*

**(Library sees a dark greenish zombie with torn clothes, one hand, missing it's lips, some teeth and has blood on him**(mainly on it's mouth)**groaning)**

Library:Ky...*runs away to the library***KYAAAA!**

Akito:Library?!*looks behind him, follows Library***WAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**(zombie limbs towards them)**

Library:*enters the library,holds the door open*Hurry, Akito-san!

Akito:*runs in*Library, the chair!*Library gives him the chair, Akito smashes the chair on the zombie's face, making it's head fall off*

zombie:*body and head fall, body crawls toward the door, but it's hand disintegrates***_groan...!_***crawls away from the door*

Library:*closes the door*

Akito:Looks like the monsters can't enter.

Library:*sits down on a chair in the library*Phew! I'm not going out there again...!

Akito:*pulls a chair and sits next to Library*You okay?

Library:Y-yes. I'm not very brave.

Akito:Don't be so negative, I'm sure you have a lot of bravery.

Library:You really think so?

Akito:Of course!

Library:Then...Akito-san, I know we just met, but please, let's be friends!

Akito:*kinda surprised*Eh?

Library:Please, Akito-san? I never had a real friend!

Akito:What about Onigawara-san?

Library:He's like an older sibling to me. So please?!

Akito:Of course!^^

Library:Yay, my first friend!^^

Akito:Can I ask you something, though?

Library:Sure, what?

Akito:Is Library your real name?

Library:No, that's just what Onigawara-san calls me.

Akito:Then what's your real name?

Novella:Novella Davis, why?

Akito:Then for now on, I'll call you Novella, 'kay?

Novella:O-okay!

**(faded girl scream)**

Novella:**T-T-T-THERE'S A GHOST IN THE LIBRARY!Q~Q**

Akito:That wasn't a ghost, that was Saotome! Novella, stay here!

Novella:Believe me, I intend to do that!

Akito:*runs out and heads to where Saotome's scream came from*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Toireto No Hanako…

**Pokefan:Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update, my laptop's out of energy and my charger's busted. So until I get it fixed or buy a new charger, I'll be posting fanfics via my mom's iPhone. Again, sorry for taking so long! Oh, and Arc has new fanfic called "RPG Horror Game Adventures: Misao" and it's really good! He'd love it if you guys read it! And his and his twin sister's birthday's tomorrow, so please wish them a happy birthday! Arc, Solis, if either of you two are reading this, Happy Birthday!^^ Anyway, enjoy Chap. 3!**

* * *

**~1st floor, Boy's Restroom~**

Akito:*runs in*Anyone here?!

**(Akito sees a girl's corpse, Tohma, Saotome and a zombie)**

zombie:*limping towards Saotome***_groaaa…!_**

Saotome:*backing away*S-stay away…!

Tohma:O-Otome!

Saotome:T-Tohma, h-help…!

Tohma:Gah…Y…*runs away***YAAAAAAH!**

Saotome:Tohma!*trips*Kyaa!*falls on her back*Ow…

zombie:**_graaah…!_**

Saotome:H…help…! I don't wanna die…!

Akito:Hold on, Saotome! I'll drive it away! Somehow…*looks around, sees the fire extinguisher behind him*Perfect!*picks it up*

Saotome:**AAAAAHHHHHH!**

Akito:?!*turns around*!

**(the zombie's eating Saotome's guts)**

Akito:Sa…Sao…! Y-you…monster!*whacks the zombie with the fire extinguisher away from Saotome's corpse, turns on the extinguisher and shoots the zombie with the foam*

zombie:_**graah…!**_*disappears*

Akito:_**-pant pant-**_*drops the fire extinguisher*I-It's gone, phew.*turns to Saotome*

**(Saotome's eyes are wide open and full of blood & tears, and her stomach's all bloody, showing some of her guts)**

Akito:I'm sorry I couldn't save you…

**~outside the boys' bathroom~**

Akito:I gotta find Misao's body parts, and fast.

**GIGGLE~**

Akito:That giggling again.*looks at the door to the girls' restroom*Is it coming from in there…? Only one way to find out. Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?*goes in*

**~Girls' Restroom~**

Akito:Hello? Anyone in here?

**GIGGLE~**

Akito:It's definitely coming from here. Wait…Little girl's giggling…from the girls' bathroom? I know I heard of something like this before.*looks at the fourth stall's door*Maybe…*walks to it, knocks on it three times*

**(the first stall's door opens)**

Akito:?*goes in*I wonder what-?-sniff-*looks at the toilet*Gross…!*flushes the toilet*

**(the fourth stall's walls fall down)**

Akito:!

**(a little girl, about 7-10 years old, with short bobbed black hair, yellow/golden eyes, white shirt, a red skirt and suspenders, and short white socks with black Mary Jane shoes appear on the fourth stall)**

girl:*giggles*

Akito:*Now I remember;Toilet no Hanako-san!*

Hanako:*floats around*Nee, where are you~? Do you wanna play a game~?

Akito:*I can't let her see me, or else I'm screwed! I have a strange feeling that there may be something important in that toilet…**walks pasts Hanako slowly**Keep quiet, Akito…**reaches the toilet, look down**There's something in there. This' gonna be really revolting…**sticks his hand in the toilet**Gross gross gross gross gross…! This better be worth it…! Got something!**pulls out his hand, opens it*Coins…?

Hanako:You won!XD

Akito:**DAH, HOLY MOTHER MARY!**

Hanako:Oops, did I scare you?

Akito:I almost got a heart attack, what do you think?! Wait, you're not gonna kill me or anything?

Hanako:'Course not. You won my game!

Akito:Your game?

Hanako:To get the coins, of course! In return, I'll give you something that'll help you.**_-sniff-_**But first, wash your hands, you smell like shit!

Akito:Don't use that word!

Hanako:I may be stuck in a 10-ish year old ghost body, but I'm old enough to use that kind of

Akito:Right, I keep forgetting you're an ancient ghost.o o;

**~1st floor~**

Akito:You're positive there aren't any ghosts or zombies or walking skeletons in this locker?

Hanako:100,000%!

Akito:That's a lot of zeros.*grabs the locker's handle*…*opens the locker slowly, takes out a wooden baseball bat*A bat? Sweet, I can defend myself with it! Thanks, Hanako.

Hanako:Happy to help! You can keep the coins. I better be off now, bye-bye~!*giggles, the disappears*

Akito:Okay, now to find Misao and end this curse! I just hope I can find them int ime to save everyone…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
